


I Was Singing This Song

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: We'll Meet Again [6]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, VE day 2020, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: It's VE day, and Havers has a surprise for the Captain.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: We'll Meet Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975783
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	I Was Singing This Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys! The final one in this series, and the ending they deserve.
> 
> Title from Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, bless her soul.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on this series! You guys are the best.

Alison passed the bunting up to Mike, who was standing precariously on a ladder. She had spent the last week hand sewing red, white and blue triangles together for that day. Alison had also bought some flags off the internet, and had even tried her hand at baking. She bit into a cupcake now, and was surprised to find they didn't taste all that bad.  
"Oi, Aly, those are supposed to be for later." Mike tutted at her.  
"Chill, Mike, I made way too many. There's scones as well, we won't go hungry."  
"Huh." Mike raised his eyebrows, before turning back to the task at hand.

Alison had wanted to invite Adam and Andrew to join them, but since lockdown restrictions were yet to ease, and they were both in their 90s, she thought it safer to pass. She pulled out her phone, and sent a quick text to Adam:

_Happy VE day! We're all so thankful for what you did for us. Enjoy today, you deserve it. Alison x_

She looked up as somebody cleared their throat. She saw Havers standing in front of her, and she smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.  
"It's okay, gramophone is set up, I've got the record, the oil lamps are lit, the others are going to be in here watching the telly, just breathe." Havers nodded before taking a deep breath.  
"Thank you Alison. I'm eternally grateful."  
"Hey, eternity's a long time, don't make promises you can't keep." She laughed. 

Havers cracked a small smile as Alison's phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at the text she just received:

_Dear Alison,_

_To you too! Thank you for your message, and send all our love to yourself, Mike and the ghosts. Thank the Captain and Havers as well, they did more than us._

_Andrew asked me to add that we are on a programme on BBC 2 at two pm if you are interested._

_Best wishes,  
Adam _

Alison smiled before showing her phone to Havers. He chuckled at the text, before sobering up.  
"Is there anything I can help with?" Alison asked gently.  
"No, thank you. I just never got to see it the first time round, that's all." Alison nodded and patted the air above his shoulder before turning to assist Mike with the bunting, which he had managed to get tangled around himself.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

All the ghosts were sitting around the television, watching the end of a programme on the soldiers of the second world war. They all shouted when Adam and Andrew had appeared on the screen, to Alison's amusement.

As the credits rolled on the screen, Havers tapped the Captain on the shoulder. He turned round, confused but Havers just tugged his arm and so he followed.

As they walked through the halls, the Captain exclaimed,  
"There better be a bally good reason for this, I was rather looking forward to watching the programme on tanks." Havers simply pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dragging him outside.

As they approached the old storage building, the Captain saw a figure, he assumed it was Alison, running away from the structure. He turned, confused, to Havers, but he had moved inside the building and gestured for him to follow. Soft music was playing from inside.

The Captain gasped. Oil lamps were scattered around the room, the gramophone was sitting in the corner, and Havers was standing in the middle of the floor, holding his hand out.

Tears welled up in the Captain's eyes, and he rushed towards Havers, embracing him. Havers gently kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around the Captain's back. They gently swayed in time to the music, Vera Lynn's voice drifting through the air.

_We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again ,  
Some sunny day, _

Havers softly sang along to the record, periodically dropping kisses into the Captain's hair. The older man kept his head pressed against Havers' chest, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He didn't know what he had done to be given a second chance, but he thanked the stars that he had.

_Will you please say hello to the folks that I know,  
Tell them I won't be long,  
They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go,  
I was singing this song, _

The Captain gently pulled away from Havers, but only to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
"Anything for you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when I wrote this. I love these two so much.


End file.
